


Finding Happiness

by DuErDigg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: apple sex, everyone lives happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuErDigg/pseuds/DuErDigg
Summary: Draco just wants to be happy and destiny hits him.





	

Draco stood under the tree. He saw how happy all those couples were, walking around, holding hands and making Draco want to kill himself. He started thinking why can't he just find someone and be happy? Then, it hit him. literally. He looked down and saw one beautiful green apple lying on the ground.

'Pick me up! Pick me up!' Apple shouted. Draco hesitated but eventually he picked it up and moved it closer to his face.

'You are a very pretty apple' he said looking at the apple from all angles. Apple blushed.

'Less talking, more fucking' Apple said annoyed. Draco stared at it with shock on his face.

'What?'

'You heard me! Eat me!' Draco couldn't believe what was happening. Finally someone wants him. Needs him.

'B-but you will die!'

'That's my destiny! Everyone dies but I don't want to die without really knowing what living feels like!!!' apple yelled at him.

Draco nodded and moved apple closer. He opened his mouth and put his lips around apple's skin. Apple moaned and turned slightly red. Draco took a very slow bite and felt the sweet juice pouring out of it. Apple screamed with pleasure. Draco kept slowly taking the rest of the apple into his mouth feeling more and more overwhelmed.

Suddenly, it was over. Draco tried to catch his breath. No one will ever make him as happy as apple did. He couldn't live like that.

The next day, he went to Voldemort, told him he sucks and he-who-must-not-be-named killed Draco and made him finally happy by sending him to heaven where he lived with apple for eternity.


End file.
